


I hope that you burn.

by Tjeffs446



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex pathetically pleads him to not leave, Alex you fucking whore, He literally rips and burns the moutain of letters Alex wrote him, It's literally burn all over again, M/M, Poor Thomas, Thomas just fuckin crumbles, Thomas just kinda tells him to go to hell, alex done fucked up, hah, he sobs and nothing is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjeffs446/pseuds/Tjeffs446
Summary: Thomas didn't believe it when he was handed the Reynolds pamphlet but how could he deny hat was right in front of him. He's not the same. Now it's up to Alex to fix their relationship for the good of them and their children. But how can he when Thomas wants nothing to do with him?





	

It had been a normal day. It was supposed to be a normal say. Thomas was looking through some papers when James walked in, John by his side. James held a sympathetic face while John held a pamphlet in his hand.

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, glancing between the pamphlet and his friends. “What’s that you’re holding, John?” His eyes were curious and held a tinge of innocence, not knowing anything about it.

“Thomas… You should read what Hamilton published this morning.” John’s tone was soft, cautious as he handed it to him.

“Alright…” He was confused, his eyes scanned it, his read all 97 pages intently and he shook his head, tears filling his eyes. “No…No, no, no, no…. He- He would never do this…. Right?” He looked at his friends, his knees weak as his eyes pleaded for this to be a joke. A sick, cruel joke.

“I’m afraid it’s not, Thomas… He’s been cheating on you with Maria Reynolds.” James said, his voice sad.

Thomas shook his head. His body trembled as he clutched the pamphlet. It had to be lies but how could he deny what was right in front of him… All those times he was away… He was with her? He choked back a sob as he fell to his knees.

John and James rushed forwards towards him. “Thomas… You have married an Icarus… He has flown too close to the sun.” John spat, if he didn’t hate Hamilton, he did now. He dare he do this…? He was going to pay… John swore he would.

Thomas remembered what John first said when he received the first letter… Joh had said to be careful. That he would do anything to survive and Thomas was seeing that. His careless words. Not caring who he hurt. He was obsessed with his legacy.

“I– I have work to get back to…” His words came out pained as his voice cracked.

John and James shared a look and nodded. “We’ll be back later, Thomas…” John kissed his temple, rubbing his shoulder as they got up and left. “That bastard… I swear he’s going to pay.” John growled out as they sat in the carriage, on their way to pay Hamilton a visit.

Thomas stayed on the ground a few more minutes before he got up, still trembling as he reached towards a wooden box. He took out a large stack out letters and one by one read them. He wasn’t sad anymore. His sadness turned to anger as he read each word. “I saved every letter you wrote me. I thought you were mine. I was obviously played for a goddamn fool.” In his anger, he ripped up the letters.

He looked down at the ripped letters and gathered them, throwing them into the fireplace as he watched them burn.

“I’m burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you. You arrogant, lying, cheating bastard…” His voice was bitter but still filled with pain.

He heard the door open and light spill in. He turned to look at Alexander, who had entered, sporting a black eyes. “What are you doing here?” His voice trembled, tears filling his eyes again. He couldn’t even look at him.

“Please… Hear me out…” Alex pleaded him, tears filling his own eyes.

“Hear you out… You published the letters she wrote you! You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed! You are paranoid with every paragraph how they perceive you! You… You… You…” He choked out, glaring down at the ground. What use would it make to insult him? The damage was already done.

“…I’m erasing myself from the narrative. Let everyone wonder how I reacted when you broke my heart! You’ve torn my heart into pieces.” To emphasize, he ripped up the pamphlet and spat out his next words. “I’m watching it burn,” He threw it into the fire.

“Thomas! Please… Don’t leave me….” He begged pathetically. Tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees, begging him.

“NO! The moment you slept with that girl was the moment to forfeited all right to my heart. You gave up the rights to hold me and kiss me and sleep next to me. You will sleep in your office!” He marched up to him, tears still streaming. “I hope that you burn.” With that he marched out of the house. He needed to get away. He couldn’t stay there.


End file.
